Jake and Miley Ryan
by SVUlover
Summary: When Jake And Miley go to far on Miley's birthday, What follows after ruins Mileys family. Will her family survive?...Will Miley and Jake Survive it? Will MILEY beable to survive it? COPLETE! Be on the look out for sequel! R&R!
1. Mrs Ryan?

**Just an idea I had. Read please!**

MILEYS'S POV

"HAPPY BRTHDAY!" Came the Deafening Roar from the hundred or so people crowded in to Lily's basement for my 18th birthday.

"Thank you everyone!" I called.

"Well, where you surprised?" Lily asked.

"Yeah where you?" Echoed Oliver, as he came up and put his arm around Lily's waist.

She and Oliver had planned this for me. They had also been dating the past 3 years.

"Yes, very surprised," I said, hugging one then the other. "Thank you."

"No problem." They said.

A few hours later, the party was full swing. There was just one thing missing.

"Miles, what's wrong," Lily said walking up to me.

"Nothing, the party is great lily." I said.

She knew me better then that. "You miss Jake don't you?"

"Yes. I miss Jake. But he's in London." I said. He was doing a movie there.

"Oh, am I?" said a voice I recognized. Arms slid around my waist from behind.

"JAKE!" I yelled. I turned around.

"MILEY!" He yelled, mimicking me.

I threw my arms around his neck. "What are you doing here?"

"We finished the movie early. I'm here to stay." He said, his arms around my waist.

"Well I'll leave you two alone." Lily said, and walked off. He began kissing me.

"Can we go somewhere…more private?" He asked.

I lead him to the guest room in Lily's basement. We dropped down on to the bed, kissing. He was on top of me, and I felt as his hands crept up the back of my shirt, and he pulled it off. He started kissing me again, then stopped. "Baby, are you sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

I thought for a minute, then nodded. "Yeah," I said.

And so we did.

&&&

TWO WEEKS LATER, STILL MILEY'S POV

I was lying in bed at noon, when suddenly, I got up and ran to my bathroom, and threw up. Now I was really worried. I was also A week late in getting my period…..could I be preg……no. But what if I was. I had to find out. But I couldn't do it alone.

I jumped in the shower, and got dressed. By the time I was ready, it was one thirty.

I ran downstairs. "Daddy, I'm going to Lily's." I called. I went out the frond door, and got in my red convertible. I drove the 10 minutes to Lily's, the whole way thinking _what if…what if…_

When I got to Lily's, her parents where gone, and the door was open. I walked in and ran up the stairs to Lily's room. I knocked once, then threw the door open. Lily was lying on top of Oliver on her bed, they where kissing. When I entered, they pulled apart.

"Lily, I need to talk to you. Alone" I said. "Now."

She must have seen the scare/serious look in my face because she immediately got up. "Oliver," She said "Leave"

He got up, gave her, then me a look, and left. "What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath, then said "I think I might be pregnant."

She stared at me. "You….Pregnant?" She said.

I nodded. "Help me" I said, and began to cry.

She wrapped me in a hug. "Of course. You…need to take a pregnancy test."

"How? " I croaked, pulling away. "I can't just walk in to a store and buy them. Our class mates work in those stores"

She walked over to her dresser, opened a drawer, and pulled a bag out. She turned it over, over her head, and five of the store pregnancy tests fell out.

I stared at her. "In case, they are good to have on hand." She said. She handed me two of them. "Here take two. These aren't always reliable."

I went in the bathroom and took the tests. Twenty long minutes later, we went back in to the bathroom. I started crying when I saw the digital read out. 'Pregnant' it said. On both of them.

"Lils? Miles?" Oliver's voice came from outside the bathroom door. Lily went to the door and opened it. Then she came back and put her arms around me again.

"What's wrong" Oliver said.

"Miley is pregnant." Lily said.

Oliver stared. Lily turned back to me.

"What do I do, Lily?" I asked.

"Is it Jake's?" She asked.

"No. It's Oliver's," I said, sarcastically. "Of course it's Jakes." I then snapped.

"Well then the first thing to do is tell Jake." She said.

I nodded. As much as I was scared to. I had to. And then I had to tell my Dad.

I called Jake and told him to come to Lily's.

He was there 10 minutes later. I met him at the front door. "Hey, Miles. What's up?" He said, and kissed me.

I kissed him back, then pulled him to the couch. "I have to talk to you." I said, as we sat down. I looked down at my knees. Lily and Oliver where upstairs, at the top of the stairs, listening to every word.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He said, and took my hand.

"I….I'm pregnant." I blurted out.

He stared at me. "Is…is it mine?" He asked.

I pulled my hand away and stood up. "What do you think some slut who's cheating on you?" I yelled. "Of course it's yours!" I yelled.

He jumped up. "Miley, I'm sorry. It's just….a shock." He said, walking to me.

"Gee, I wonder how I feel." I said, as he pulled me to him. I lay my head against his chest. "What are we going to do, Jake?" I asked.

He was silent for a minute, then he pulled away. He took my hands in his, looked me in the eyes and said, "Let's get married."

I was silent. "Jake, my dad would never go for that. Were still in school." I said.

"So let's elope. We can still finish school. I love you, Miley. Please say yes, baby, please. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I love you to. Let's get married." I said. We kissed. "Lily! Oliver! You can come down now." I yelled. They came down. "You heard everything?"

They nodded. "Okay. I'll call you when it's done"

I gave Lily a hug. Jake and I left and got in to my car, he had walked over. He drove in to L.A. By the time we got there, it was 6:30.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jake asked.

"Yeah. I wanna do this." I said.

&&&

As we stood later in the 'church' the priest said, "Do you, Miley Rae Stewart, Take him, Leslie Jacob Ryan, to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do." I said.

"And do you, Leslie Jacob Ryan, take her, Miley Rae Stewart, to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

He smiled at me. "I do"

"By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." He said.

Jake came closer to me, and put his arms around my waist. I put mine around his neck and we kissed. After what seemed like hours, we broke apart. He paid the guy, and we left the 'chapel.' Once in the parking lot, He picked me up bride style and carried me to the car. Once we where in he asked me, "Hotel or home, Mrs. Ryan"

I giggled. "As much as I wanna say Hotel, I have to say home. My dad is probably pulling his hair out." I said.

Jake nodded. An hour and a half later, we arrived at my house. All the lights where on. It was 11:30 PM.

"Oh boy." I said. We walked up the stairs together. I told him to wait on the deck. I slowly opened the door. Jackson and Linda, our step mom where sitting on the couch.

When I walked in, Linda Jumped up, and hugged me. "Oh thank got" She said. "Robbie Ray! She's here!"

My dad came down the stairs. He ran to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Oh thank god. Where the hell have you been?" he said

"With Jake."

"Doing what. Where were you?"

"We went to LA. We eloped."

"You Eloped," he repeated after a minute.

I nodded. "Why the hell did you elope? And where is he?"

Jake walked in now. He came to me, and put his arm around my waist. "We eloped because we love each other. And….."

"And?"

"And because I'm pregnant." I finished quietly.

He stood there staring at me. "When did that happen?" He finally said quietly.

"At the party Lily and Oliver had for me."

"What do you plan on doing? Are you dropping out of school?" he yelled "Because Jake isn't living here. I want him out of here in a half hour. But you are staying here." He yelled.

I ran upstairs. Jake followed. By the time I he came in to my room, I had two suit cases and a duffle bag out on my bed.

"Honey, what are you doing?" Jake asked, as I began throwing piles of my clothes from my dressers to the suit cases.

"If he won't support me, then I'm leaving. With you. We are married now aren't we?" I said.

"Yeah. Of course….we can go talk to my parents next." He said.

I opened my closet, pushed the clothes aside, and went in to my Hannah Closet. I pulled some of those clothes of the hangers, grabbed the wig on the wig stand, and walked back in to my room. I put that stuff in the bag. I grabbed all my stuff from my bathroom, then zipped everything up.

"Miley Rae, I want him out now," My dad yelled. I grabbed the duffle bag, Jake took the suit cases, and we went down stairs.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked when I got down stairs.

"With Jake. We're married." I answered.

"You're a child, I said you're staying," He said

"I'm 18, I say I'm leaving." I said.

"Not with the phone I pay for, and the credit cards." He said.

"Fine." I pulled the phone out of my pocket and tossed it on the floor in front of me. Then I pulled my wallet out of my purse, opened it and pulled out the two credit cards, and tossed them next to the phone. "Are we done here?" I asked.

"You have no money." He said.

"I have what mom left me, and all the Hannah money. Now I'm going. Don't worry, I'll call let you know im safe, if you care." I said.

And then, I Said, "lets go" to Jake and we walked out of the house, got in my car, and drove away.

**Well, I hope you like it. Should I keep going? Review please!**


	2. Note

**Authors note**

**Heyyy everyone. I just wanted to apologize to the readers of my two stories. I've been out of state and busy. I plan to update one or both of my stories this comming week...maybe monday or tuesday. sorry for the delay, but thank you soo much for your reviews and thoughts.**

**Jake and Miley Ryan: I have a lot of ideas for this story...dont worry, Miley and Robbie Ray are going to make up.**

**Untitled: This I have ideas too...Sophie will come back, don't worry! **

**So I'll uptate ASAP!!**

**THANKs!!!!**

**----JEEEEEEEEEENNNN**


	3. I love You

_**Last Chapter:**_

_My dad came down the stairs. He ran to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Oh thank god. Where the hell have you been?" he said_

"_With Jake." _

"_Doing what. Where were you?"_

"_We went to LA. We eloped." _

"_You Eloped," he repeated after a minute. _

_I nodded. "Why the hell did you elope? And where is he?"_

_Jake walked in now. He came to me, and put his arm around my waist. "We eloped because we love each other. And….."_

"_And?" _

"_And because I'm pregnant." I finished quietly. _

_He stood there staring at me. "When did that happen?" He finally said quietly._

"_At the party Lily and Oliver had for me."_

"_What do you plan on doing? Are you dropping out of school?" he yelled "Because Jake isn't living here. I want him out of here in a half hour. But you are staying here." He yelled. _

_I ran upstairs. Jake followed. By the time I he came in to my room, I had two suit cases and a duffle bag out on my bed. _

"_Honey, what are you doing?" Jake asked, as I began throwing piles of my clothes from my dressers to the suit cases._

"_If he won't support me, then I'm leaving. With you. We are married now aren't we?" I said. _

"_Yeah. Of course….we can go talk to my parents next." He said. _

_I opened my closet, pushed the clothes aside, and went in to my Hannah Closet. I pulled some of those clothes of the hangers, grabbed the wig on the wig stand, and walked back in to my room. I put that stuff in the bag. I grabbed all my stuff from my bathroom, then zipped everything up. _

"_Miley Rae, I want him out now," My dad yelled. I grabbed the duffle bag, Jake took the suit cases, and we went down stairs. _

"_Where are you going?" My dad asked when I got down stairs. _

"_With Jake. We're married." I answered. _

"_You're a child, I said you're staying," He said_

"_I'm 18, I say I'm leaving." I said._

"_Not with the phone I pay for, and the credit cards." He said. _

"_Fine." I pulled the phone out of my pocket and tossed it on the floor in front of me. Then I pulled my wallet out of my purse, opened it and pulled out the two credit cards, and tossed them next to the phone. "Are we done here?" I asked. _

"_You have no money." He said._

"_I have what mom left me, and all the Hannah money. Now I'm going. Don't worry, I'll call let you know im safe, if you care." I said. _

_And then, I Said, "lets go" to Jake and we walked out of the house, got in my car, and drove away._

**Here is the Second chapter! Sorry it took so long! I think this story is just going to be in Miley's and Jake's POV. R&R Please!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't Own Hannah Montanna...yet. I do own anything unfarmilliar…Like the plot!**

**Jake's POV**

As we drove, Miley's tears began to silently fall.

"Baby, my parents are probably dead to the world right now, so I'll go to a hotel, okay?" I asked. She nodded. Once we got to one, I opened her door. I took her hand and helped her out. Before we went any further, I pulled her to me. She buried her face in my neck. "Miley baby, everything will be okay." I said.

"How do you know that," She said, looking up. "I've never seen him like that. He hates me, Jake," She said. "Let's go." She added, and pulled me towards the door. We went in separately, and on my way to the elevator, I mouthed the number to her. 10 minutes after I got in the room, she knocked.

When I opened the door, she came in, still upset and crying. I shut the door and followed her to the bed. Before she could sit down, I put my arms around her. "Miles, please believe me. Everything will be ok."

It was a second before she answered. "Okay. I'll try." She said.

I kissed her, long and hard. After that we repeated and did what had gotten us in this mess in the first place.

&&&

**Miley's POV**

When we woke up the next morning, we both showered, then Jake checked out and we drove to his house.

He held my hand and led me to the kitchen. His Parents were both there.

When Jake's mom, Kellie, saw us she smiled. "Miley!" She said warmly. "When did you get here? And Jake. Wow you must really love her, up before noon?" I laughed. Jake stayed silent.

"Son, is something wrong?" Ken, Jake's Dad asked.

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk." Jake said.

"Ok sweetie. Let's go in to the living room." Kellie said.

We all filed in. Jake and I sat side by side, him still holding my hand. "Now do you want to tell us what this is about?" His mom asked.

Jake took a deep breath then said, "We eloped, last night."

Everyone was silent for a moment. Then his dad said. "What? Why? How?"

Well I looked at my knees, Jake answered his father's questions. "We got married because we love each other. We went to Los Angeles and eloped."

Kellie was looking at me as I continued to stare at my feet. "I have a feeling there is something else" She softly said. "Miley?"

"I-I-I'm….I'm going to have a baby." I said. I started to cry. Then I felt like I was going to be sick. I pulled my hand from Jake's. "Excuse me" I said, then rushed to the bathroom, with my hand over my mouth, were I immediately threw up. Jake had followed me, and was holding my hair back away from my face. When it was over, I cleaned up, then we went back to the living room.

When we walked in Kellie asked, "Are you ok?" I nodded. She took a breath, then said "Kids. We decided that what's done is done. If you love each other, and want to be together, then we'll support you. You can live in the guest house so you can do your senior year." She said. Jake nodded, then walked to his mother.

He hugged her, then said, "Thank you."

I began to tear up. I walked to Kellie. I hugged her. "Thank you, Mrs. Ryan. Thank you so much." I said.

"Please, call me Kellie." She said, hugging me back.

Finally something was working out. For now.

&&&

**TWO MONTHS LATER, STILL MILEY'S POV**

Two Months later, we are one month in to school. Everything is going remotely well. Nobody knows that Jake and I are married, and I haven't started showing yet. But for when I did start to show, we spread the word that we where broken up, that we where just friends, so they wouldn't think he was the father.

One Saturday, during my second month, Jake and I, and Lily and Oliver where at the mall. I had had my last Hannah concert until after the baby was born the night before. We where sitting at the food court, eating and talking. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned. "Leslie!!!!!" I squealed. I jumped up. Leslie was my older step sister. Linda's daughter. We where really close, but she was in college in Boston.

We embraced. "Miles. Oh My God. It is so good to see you! I was Just about to leave to go home and see you and Mom and Jackson and Robbie Ray." She said.

"You remember Lily and Oliver. And this is my….husband, Ja…." I got cut off.

"You got married?" She said. "To the 'Hot egotistical zombie slayer'" She asked, using the phrase I had used on him before she left.

"Hey!" Jake exclaimed, "Who called me that?" He asked.

"Jake, this is my sister, Leslie. And I did. But don't worry, you are my 'hot egotistical zombie slayer'" I said. He smiled. "And Les, please don't tell anyone." I added.

"What about Mom and your dad?" She asked. "And Jackson"

"Well, I already told them, and my dad had a freak out and said if I was living with him that I wouldn't be aloud to see Jake. So Jake and I live with his parents. And I haven't talked to Linda and my dad or Jackson in two months." I said. "Oh and also…congratulations…you are going to be an aunt." I added.

Before she could respond, a voice called, "Leslie!" We all turned. Linda and my dad where walking over.

"Mom!" Leslie said, and hugged her, then my dad.

"Lily, Oliver," My dad said, acknowledging them. "Jake. Miley." He said.

"Dad." I said.

"Have you come to your senses yet?" He then asked.

My anger boiled. "Probably not according to you." I sneered.

We exchanged a few more words before I got totally angry, and I pulled Jake, Lily and Oliver out to Jakes car. We dropped Lily and Oliver at Lily's house, then went home. Once in side, Jake pulled me to him and held me while I cried, and hoped everything would be okay.

&&&

**4 MONTHS LATER, MILEY'S POV**

I was now 6 months pregnant. And I could no longer hide my growing stomach…and boy was I HUGE. And I Mean HUUUUUUUGE. Nobody knew Jake and I where married, so they never suspected him as the father. We where 'broken up' at school.

All the teachers called me to there desks and asked if I was ok, If I knew who the father was, and on and on and on. Amber and Ashley and all their friends, pass up no chance to call me a slut, or a whore. I never told Jake, and I swore Lily and Oliver to secrecy.

I tried to be strong, but one day during lunch, I collapsed on a bench, crying. That's where Lily and Oliver found me. "Miles, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Everything Lily." I croaked. She pulled me in to the closest room, followed by Oliver.

It was the room that help the intercom. I put my purse down. "What's wrong?" Lily asked.

"Everything, Lily. I'm Eighteen and six months pregnant. My Dad and step mom hate me. Jackson won't speak to me. Amber, Ashley, all their friends, plus most of the school pass up no chance to call me a slut…or a whore. All the girls fall all over Jake because they think were broken up, and I want to tell all of them, HELLO HE IS MARRIED!, but I can't." I cried. "And now, last night, Jake informs me that he has to go to Portugal for 6 months to do another movie. Now he won't be here when she is born." I added. I had found out the gender of the baby last week. "I already go to the doctors appointments alone. I…I don't want to be alone Lily. I don't want to be alone." I cried.

"So tell Jake you don't want him to go." Oliver said. Lily nodded.

"I can't tell him that!" I said. "What reason will he give his manager? Oh I can't go because my wife doesn't want me to? Nobody knows we are married, let alone that he's the father of my child. And I think he is beginning to hate me." I sobbed.

"Miles, why would Jake hate you?" Lily asked gently?

"Because, I'm ugly, fat and horrendous. I have horrible mood swings. Oh and I wake him up basically every night at some godforsaken hour, and send him out to get stuff to satisfy my whacko pregnancy cravings." I said, crying still. "I'm scared, Lily. I don't want Jake to leave me." I cried.

Lily put her arms around me. "Shhh. Miley it will be okay…Jake wont….Why is it so quiet out there?" She asked. Her Question echoed.

The PA system was on. The whole school had heard.

**JAKE'S POV**

The whole school knew. They knew I had gotten Miley Pregnant, that we where married.

But then I thought, maybe it was time. And know I saw Miley an I REALLY had to talk.

As I walked down the halls looking for Miley, people stared and whispered. I ignored it.

I found Miley out side the PA room, with a crowd of fifty or so people around her. She was in the center, Lily and Oliver's arms around her shoulders, tears pouring down her face. Amber and Ashley where at the head of the group.

"You know Miley, just because you staged that, doesn't mean we believe it. You don't deserve Jake, and he would never marry you. You're just a slut and a whore." Ashley taunted.

Miley's tears poured more heavily now. My anger flared. "HEY!" I yelled, Loudly. Everyone turned. I made my way to the center of the crowd.

"Hey Jake." Amber said in her girly voice. "Come to yell at Miley for spreading those nasty lies?" She asked. My anger burned more deeply.

"No" I snarled. "I came to tell you losers to back off. I am the baby's father, and we are married. I love miley, and she is the only girl for me. If any of you ever hurt her or call her any names again, you'll have me to answer to. So leave her the hell alone." I sneered.

I turned to Miley. Lily and Oliver stepped aside. I put my arms around her and pulled her to me. After a minute, I took her hand, Said, "Come on, baby, let's get out of here," and pulled her out the door of the school and in to the student parking lot. I Got in the back seat with her, and put my arms around her. After a few minutes, she pulled away.

"I…I'm sorry" she said, moving away from me. I gently pulled her back to me.

"I'm not." I said, and kissed her softly on the lips. "I love you with all my heart, Miley. And I want everyone to know it." I said, and kissed her again. "and I won't leave you alone."

She was silent before saying, "You promise?"

I kissed her again, long and hard before murmuring. "I Promise. Never." Then we continued kissing.

**OK. There is the second chapter. I hop you like. I was going to have Robbie and Miley make up in this chapter, but decided not to. But don't worry! They will!! I promise!!!! I have more planned. Again im sorry it took sooooo long. IDK when ill update my other story…but I will soon, probably. IDK How often ill be updating now. School starts next week. :[ Ill probly be updating MAYBE once a week. But no promises. R&R please!!!!!!**

**-JEEENNN**


	4. Have Faith

**Okay. Sorry it took soooo long! Here is the next chapter. R&R PLEASE!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly, as much as ive tried t convince Miley i do, I dont own Hannah Montanna...YET!!!**

**Chapter Three: Have Faith**

**One Month Later. Miley's POV**

I'm 7 months pregnant now. I feel like I'm going to pop at any second. Graduation is in a week. I cant wait. I can get out of school. Leave Amber and Ashley FOREVER!!! Even though Jake…well threatened everyone, people still manage to call me a slut. Only now the girls call me it because I stole 'their Jake.'

Well I got news for them. He's MY JAKE! MINE! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Sorry. Mood swing.

**(A/N: Sorry, just felt like putting that in there :)**

&&&

_RIIIIIIIIIING. _

All the students filed in to the halls. I was just eager to get out of that place. But we still had 3 periods to go. And then 4 days. Then Graduation. Anyway. I walked out of math class, and in to the hall. As I walked past Amber and Ashley, on my way to my locker, they both went, "Sluuuuuuuut."

And that's when I lost it. " Slammed my books on the floor. I stalked over to them. "You wanna say that again to my face." I spit out.

They looked surprised. "What is wittle Miley scared because Jake realized how ugly you are. You little SLUT" Amber sneered.

Before I knew what was happening, I had pulled my arm back, formed a fist, and connected it, HARD, with Amber's nose. She staggered back, as blood began to pour out of her nose.

Then suddenly, "RYAN!"

I whirled around. The strictest, meanest teacher, (who also happened to HIGHLY hate me) was standing there.

"Ashley, Take amber to the nurse. Ryan. You follow me." She said. She grabbed my upper arm. Hard. And she pulled me along. We stopped at the office. She knocked on the Principal's door.

"Come in" A voice said through the door. She shoved the door open, and pushed me through the door.

"Fiona. What can I do for you?" The principal, whose name I can't remember , said. His head looked like a Pumpkin. I'll call him Pumpkin Head.

"Well, I was walking down the hall, and I saw Mrs. Ryan here punch Amber Addison in the nose. Ms. Addison had to be escorted to the nurse." She said. She said Mrs. Ryan as if the name was some type of disease.

Before Pumpkin Head could respond, the door was thrown open and my science teacher, Ms. Kunkle, backed in, pulling…Jake in by the ear. "Owwwww." Jake moaned like a baby. "That hurts," He said. He was looking at his feet, massaging his ear, and didn't see me.

"Karen. What did Mr. Ryan Do?" Pumpkin Head said.

"He punched a guy in the nose. The guy is in the nurse's office." Kunkle said.

Pumpkin Head sighed. "Well I guess there is a plague of Ryan's punching people in the nose. Mrs. Ryan did the same to Amber Addison."

Jake looked up. He grinned when he saw me. He Walked to me, Said, "Hey baby," and bent and kissed my lips. I knew he was doing it to piss the teachers off. But I wasn't complaining. I kissed him back hungrily.

"MR. AND MRS. RYAN! CUT THAT OUT NOW!" Kunkle roared.

Jake reluctantly broke the kiss. "What? Is me kissing my WIFE against the law now?" He sneered.

"_JAKE_," I whispered yelled.

Before any one could say any thing, Pumpkin Head said, "Karen, Fiona, I'll take it from here. Please get back to your classes."

They nodded, then turned and left. Once the door was closed, Pumpkin Head sat back down at his desk. "Jake. Miley. Please sit." We sat. "Since graduation is less then a week away, and you're going through some….issues right now," He said, eying my huge stomach. "I'm not going to suspend you. But you both are suspended for the remainder of the day, and if it happens again, you will be suspended. Understood?" He asked. We both nodded. "Good. Now. You are suspended for the rest of the day. So come back tomorrow." He said.

We said our good byes, and left the office. We didn't say a word until we got to the car. Well, actually, when we got to the car, Jake pressed me up against the car, and kissed me, long and hard. When we broke apart, then he said, "Well that was fun. Now, my wife, why did you punch amber?" He asked, as he caressed the small of my back.

"Mood swing. Got mad. Wanted to take it out on someone. And you?" I asked

"I…I…I felt your anger." He said. I knew he was lying, but I wasn't in the mood to argue.

&&&

Miley's POV

GRADUATION!!!!! YES!!!!

I was sitting. Waiting for my name to be called. I was right next to Jake. I was trying to pay attention, but he kept poking my side, acting like a 5 year old. I kept feeling pains in my stomach.

"Miley Rae Stewart Ryan."

Finally. I got up and made my way to the stage. I shook the principals hand, and took my diploma as Jake was called. I was almost to my seat, Jake was walking off the stage, when…my water broke.

**(A/N: Thought I was going to make a cliff hanger? HEHEHE…I decided to be nice. Keep reading!)**

**Jakes POV**

Miley Suddenly stopped. I kept walking to her. When I got to her, I saw she was crying. I softly said, "Miley, what's wrong?"

"Jake. My water broke!" She said, crying. Before I could respond, she started to sway. I grabbed her around the waist. She took my hand in a death grip, and before I knew it, her grip had tightened a lot, and she was screaming/crying.

Lily came running up, followed by Oliver. "Lily. It's coming!" I said.

"I see that, Captain obvious." She said.

"Do you mind!" The principal said.

Lily took over. "We're sorry, Mr. Jarred. Miley's water just broke. Her and Jake's daughter is coming. We'll just be taking her to the hospital." She said.

She instructed me and Oliver to put our arms around miley's waist, and help her out. We got her to the car. Me and Oliver sat in the front, and Lily sat in back with miley. I drove as fast as I could to the hospital.

Oliver and I helped miley in to the emergency room. A nurse rushed over to us as soon as we entered. "Miley Ryan?" She asked. Miley nodded. "Someone called ahead." She helped lower Miley in to a wheelchair. Before whisking her off, the nurse handed me a pile of forms. "these need to be filled out" She said.

I nodded, and followed Miley and the nurse. Lily followed me and Oliver followed Lily. "Jake!" I turned. My mom was coming. She went in front of all of us and in to the room. The nurse was helping miley out of the Graduation gown. Once she was in the hospital gown and on the bed, I threw the forms on a table, and went to miley. My mom sat on one side, and me and Lily went to the other. Oliver stayed back.

The nurse began to ask questions. "Who's the father?"

"Me," I said.

"Ok. Dr. Halley is on her way. There may be complications. She's 3 weeks early. I'm telling you now. The baby may not make it. Miley may not make it.

**MILEY'S POV**

This was HELL. I kept getting horrible pains with every damn contraction. Jake was holding my hand, and kept pushing my hair away from my sweaty forehead. I screamed again. "Baby your doing great. Come on you can do it. Have Faith. Have Faith baby." Jake said.

_Have Faith_, his words kept going through my head.

**13 HOURS LATER**

"Come on Miley. Just Push once more and this baby will be out of you!" My doctor said. I've been in labor for thirteen hours. Thirteen LONG, painful, sweaty hours. I Pushed with all the strength I could muster. Crying filled the room. Mine and my Baby's. The nurses rushed of to clean her as they finished the delivery. Ten minutes later they placed my little baby, wrapped up in blanket in my arms. "Miley, Jake. You lucked out. Despite the early delivery, you have a healthy baby girl." the doctor said.

I was numbly aware of Jake kissing my forehead. I stared down in to the little face. The face of my baby. MY BABY. She was beautiful.

"What should we name her," Jake asked.

I thought. Then I got an idea. "Faith." I said. My moms Name had been faith. "Faith Kellie Linda Ryan" I said. "Well name her after her three grandmothers. My mom. My step mom. And my mother in law."

"I love it." Jake said. "Faith Kellie Linda Ryan." He said.

"Wanna hold her?" I asked. He nodded. I carefully gave him Faith.

I smiled as I looked at the sight. MY husband holding OUR daughter.

"Lily. Oliver. We want you to be her god parents." I said. Jake and I had already discussed that.

Lily and Oliver smiled. "Of course, Miles. I'd Be glad to." Lily said, her eyes glistening.

Oliver nodded in agreement.

I looked up at my family. My In-laws. My best friends. And my husband and Daughter. If only daddy and Jackson where here. And Momma. I thought, before I gave in to sleep.

**&&&**

**And they all lived happily ever aft…**

…**what am I saying I'm not done!! I'll get the next chapter up ASAP. I'm planning on having Miley and her dad Make up in the next chapter. Review please!!!!**

**--JEN**


	5. Note IM SORRY!

Hey Every one!!!

I'm Really sorry, But i'm puting this story on hold for a while. I'm sorta blank on ideas, so if you have any, PLEASE let me know.

I will do this again. I PROMISE!!

But please read my new story, Someone Like You. And My other story, When things Fall Apart.

Thanks for undersdanding!

JEEENNNN


	6. Apologies, and Love

**Hey peoples!!!!**

**Here ois the next chapter. I incorperated an idea from your reviews!!! Hope ya like R&R PLEASE!!!!!!**

**Hannah Montana...yea, not mine!**

_

* * *

_

_JAKES POV_

The next morning, I sat in a chair beside Miley's bed in the hospital, watching her. She was so beautiful. Faith was in the nursery while Miley slept. It was almost noon. Miley had been exaughsted after giving birth. She slept the wole night. It was good...we both wouldn't be getting a lot of sleep in the months to come. I was sitting there, staring in to space, holding Miley's hadn, when her grip tightened. I looked down. She was looking up at me.

"Hey," She said.

I smiled and said, "hey," before leaning down and giving her a soft kiss on the lips. "You did great last night, sweetie," I said.

She smiled. "Thanks. It was hell. The pain, i mean. But seeing her little smiling face. Well it was all worth it. And i'll definetly do it again...in like 4 or 5 years." She added. I laughed. "Where is she? Snd where is everybody?" She asked.

"Everyone else went home last nigght, they'll come later, and Faith is..." I trailed off as the door opened, and two nurses came in, one pushing the small glass cradle.

"Mrs. Ryan. How are you feeling this morning?" The other asked.

"Great. When can i take my baby home?" Miley asked.

"Well, Faith needs to be checked one more time. And so do you. But you will be discharged in a few hours. Oh and you have visitors. Can i send them in?" She said.

Miley nodded, and the two nurses left. Once they where gone, Miley said, "give me my baby!"

I laughed. "You know, she is mine too." I said, as i went and gently picked her up from the cradle. She was wrapped in a pink blanket, and had a pink hat on her head. She was sleeping.

"I know shes your's too, but i want my babay. Give her. I'm the one who had to give birth to her!" Miley said, Holding her arms out. I just chuckled and handed her the bundle.

Miley looked down at the little face. She smiled softly, gently rocking her.

Then there was a knock at the door. "Come in," Miley called, not breaking her gaze from the babies'.

The door opened and in walked my parents, Lily, Oliver, and my 13 year old sister, Jayna. "Hey, everybody!" Miley greeted hapily, still holding Faith, but looking at everyone now. Jayna walked right up to miley.

"AWWW! Shes so cute. Can I hold her, Miley?" Jayna said.

"Jayna, maybe thats not such a good idea," I siad. She glared at me.

"Are you Miley?" She said.

I glared right back. "No. But its my baby too."

Before Jayna colud retort, Miley spoke. "Jakey, calm down. It aint like shes gunna drop her." She said.

She began handing Faith to Jayna, as i said, "I wouldn't be to shure." Under my breath.

Jayna heard. "I heard that," She said. She held Faith in her arms. "Aww. Shes so small. She weights so little. She is the cutest little niece ever." Jayna said.

Lily stood paitiently. But not for long. "Ok. Its Lily's turn now!" She exclaimed. She walked and Took Faith. "Oh, She looks like...A mix between Jake and Miles!" Lily exclaimed.

"Yea Lils! Amazingly thats what happens when people reproduce," Oliver eclaimed.

Lily glared at him. "I would smack you on the head, but i don't wanna drop my goddaughter." Lily said.

My mom stepped forward. "Oh thats ok! I'll Take my granddaughter, And you can hit oliver!" She said. And that what they did.

"You know, Our kids will look more like me." Lily said.

"Hey! no. They will look like me."

"No me!"

"No me!"

"GUYS!" Miley exclaimed, as My mom cooed over Faith with Jayna. "Befoire you have any kids, it would be nice if, oh i dont know, You got MARRIED!" Miley said.

"Welll..." Lily said.

"Tell me you two didn't elope!" Miley exclaimed.

"Well, If we did, Witch we didn't, It isn't like you two could talk, considering you DID!" Oliver said.

"Yea! But no. Oliver Proposed to me!" Lily said, And ran to miley, sticking her left hand in miley's face.

**_MILEY'S POV_**

Lily put her hand in front of my face. On her left hand was a beautiful ring. It had a small dimond in the center, with smaller ones going around the bad. I stared at it before saying, "Wow! who knew doughnut boy here had taste in jewlrey."

"Thank you!" Oliver said, before registering what miley had said. then He exclaimed, "HEY!"

Jake laughed. Then he said, "I have good tast too! Look at your ring."

I looked at him. "Jake. I picked out my ring." Jayna giggled.

"Way to go _Jakey!" _Jayna said. Jake got mad when anybody but me called him Jakey.

"Hey! I agreed with you," He said. "And don't call me jakey. Only Miley can call me that!" He yelled at Jayna.

I was about to retort when the door opened. Dr. Halley came in, followed by a nurse.

"Good morning Miley, Jake." She said. Faith was in Jake's arms now. "Jake, Nurse Dakota juat needs to take Faith to be checked before you go, then you can take her home." She said.

"Oh My GOD!!!! It's JAKE RYAN!!!" The nurse yelled.

"Dakota! Professional!" The doctor yelled. Jake put Faith Back in to the Cradle, then whelled it out, her face red.

The doctor checked my vitals. "Okay. Everything is in order," she said. Then the door opened and the young nurse came back with the baby. She handed her to jake, then stood with Dr. Halley. Faith was dressed in the pink onsie that i had given the nurse to put her in. "So miley, you may get dressed, Jake can check you out. I'll be back in 15 minutes." She said, then left.

"Okay, Here is your clothes, Miley." Jake said, and hjanded me a bag. Then he said to Oliver, "Dude, can you go to my car and get the carseat, while i check her out."

"Shure," Oliver said, and jake threw him the car keys.

Lily took faith while i Got dressed, Jake checked me out, and Oliver got the baby seat. When i exited the bathroom, They where waiting for me.

Oliver Came back with the baby seat. "Dude, I couldn't find your car!" He said, putting the Seat on the bed.

I took Faith from Lily, and kissed her forehead before lowering her in to the carseat. I buckled her in securely, then tucked the pink blanket the hospital had given us around her. By that time, Dr Halley was back. With a nurse with a wheelchair. "Hop on" the nurse said to me.

"I can walk," I began to prtest, but Jake gently pulled me over to the chair and gently lowered me in to it. "Hey!" I exclaimed. He ignored me. "Fine _Jacob_, if your going to make me ride in this blasted thing, at least give me my child." I said.

He cringed when i called him jacob, but he gently put the baby carrier holding Faith on to my lap.

A few minutes later, we where at the car. The nurse walked back in to the building, and jake and i Buckled The carseat securley with the seatbelt. I sait in the back with faith. Jayna asked if she could ride back with us, and although Jake mumbled about hopw he wasn't his kid sisters Chauffeur, I said of course. So she rode with us, and Jakles parents and Lily and Oliver rode in their cars. We all met back at the house.

* * *

_**6 weeks later, Mileys POV**_

"Miley. Miley...Miles." I heard the distant sounds. And some one was poking my side.

I groaned and turned over. Then I felt a kiss on my lips. That got me to open my eyes. Jakes face was over mine, smiling. "Good morning sleepy head." He said.

"Hey you would be a sleepy head to, if you had to wake up 4 times during the night to feed Faith." I said. I always woke up when she cried. But Jake slept like a rock. Sometimes i woke up and _then _she started crying. Jake called it 'mommy radar.'

She was 6 weeks old now. And she gets cuter everyday. Exept when shes screaming. Speaking of witch..."WHAAAAAAAA"

"Jezz. She must take after you." Jake said. "Shes small, but has a great set of lungs. And a big mouth," He teased.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. "At least im not an ego maniac." I teased back. He frowned. "But your my egomaniac, and i wouldn't have it any other way babe," I said, and kissed him passionitly.

When i pulled away he had a goffy smile. "Oh and Jakey?" I said. "Go take care of your daughter. She wants her daddy." I said.

He got up and went to her room. I went to the bathroom and took a shower. I got dressed in black leggings and Ballet flats and a pink baby doll top. Byt the time i did my hair and make up. Jake was in the kitchen, feeding Faith a bottle. I grabbed some food and ate, watching the cute sight of My huband trying to get Faith to drink the formula.

Once we where done and everything was cleaned up, we sat in the living room. Well, Faith had fallen asleep, so Jake sat on the couch and i sat on top of him. Then a call came through the house. "Miles? Jake?" It was Jayna. Jake groaned.

"We're in the Living room, Jay" I called softly back

She came in. "Hey, this came for you guys," She said. She handed me a envelope.

It was adressed to Jake and I. Jayna Sat in a chair as i ripped it open. I read:

_Dear Mr. Ryan and Miss. Stewart,_

_this letter is to inform you that Gregory Haloows, the priest that handled your elopment was a fake. You are not, nor have you ever been legally married. Mr. Haloow has been arrested and prosocuted. _

_We are sorry for and inconveninceies,_

_The Los Angeles Police Department_

Once i was done, I looked up at jake who had been reading over my shoulder. Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Jake?" I asked. He was staring at the paper. I got up off of him when Faith began crying. I rocked her as i cried.

Jake came to me. "Miley, its okay." He said. He took Faith and handed her to Jayna. "Baby everything will be okay," He repeated. Then he took the hand that my Ring was on, and pulled it off.

"Hey!" I said.

But he silently got down on one knee. "Miley Rae Stewart, Will you Marry me...for real this time?" He asked.

I smiled, and said, "Of course." He slid the ring back on to my finger, then stood up and took me in his arms. In to his chest i said, "But this time, we need to do it the right way." I felt him nod.

We where going to do thing right this time. And I knew what I...wht we had to do.

* * *

_**The next day. Miley's POV**_

Jake drove up out side my dad's and Linda's house. The house i grew up in. I was going to try to make things right. I got out, then took Faiths carrier out of the back. "I'll call you," I said to jake.

He nodded.

I cautiosly walked up to the door with Faith's carrier. I rang the bell. The carrier was facing away from the door. Leslie answered the door. She was home for the summer.

"Miley," She said.

"Hey, Les. Um..Are Dad and...mom here?" I asked.

She nodded. "Come in." I walked in.

"Mom! Robbie Ray! Theres some one here," She called.

A second later, they came from upstairs. They both looked at me, standing there with a baby carrier. It was facing away from them. "Miley." Dad finally said.

"Listen, Dad, Linda, I didn't come here to start trouble. All i ask, Dad is that you give me 5 minutes." I said. He gave a slight nod, so i kept talking. "I know that you had always expected me to be responsible...and...not stupid. But i want to explain to you why i did what i did." He nodded agian, so i went on. "I don't regret what i did with jake. I just regret how i did it. We both knew i could get pregnant. We just acted like stupid love sick teenagers. Then two weeks after the party, wheni started getting morning sickness and everything, i freaked. I got scared. So i did what i do a lot. I ran to Lily. And she told me to take the pregnancy test. So I took two. And when theyt both came back posotve i ...i freaked. And the fris though that ran through my head was, _I gotta tell Mom and Daddy._ But then, I fgreaked and got scared again. Because i wasn't refering to You and Linda. I was reffering to you and...mommy. And i hadn't told myself to tell her something in...seven years. So i freaked daddy, I freaked. I was scared. So i ran to Lily again. And she told me to tell Jake. So i did. And I turned to him to tell me what to do. And he suggested we get married. At first i was reluctant, then i agreed so we went and eloped. I dont regret Marrying Jake, Dad. But i'[m sorry the way i did it. I knew better then that. But i just...I loved him. daddy please believe me. I love him so much and he loves me. But i Miss you. I miss all of you. I love you daddy. And Linda. YOu have been so great to me. To jackson. You make Dad so happy. And You didn't epect me to be perfectly ok with everything, when you two first got married. You didn't try to replace my mom. You understood. Over the years, I've become close to you. And to Leslie. I love all of you. And i miss you guys . Daddy, I dont want you to hate me. I'm so sorry for what i did. I still love Jake, but i love you all too. Ajd i don't want you to hate me. I want my baby to know her Grandparents and uant and uncle." said, with tears falling silently down my face. "Please forgive me, Daddy. And Linda. Please for give me. Please." I said.

All was silent. Then My dad suddenly came to me, and put his arms around me. I fell in to the farmilliar hug. One that I hadn't had in...10 and a half months, and i knew i was forgivin. i stood crying in his arms for probly...15 minutes. Then, shure enough, Faith began to wail.

My dad let go of me, and i bent down, unhooking the straps. I took her up, cradleing her and rocking her in my arms. The cries instantly ceased. Daddy was looking at me holding her. "Dad, Lin, this is your granddaughter. Leslie, This is your niece. Faith Kellie Linda Ryan." I said.

Dad looked down at her face. "She looks like you when you where a baby," He finally croaked out.

I smiled. "Wanna hold her?" I asked.

He nodded. I transferred her in to his arms. Linda was looking at them. Then she came to me, and we hugged. Then my phone rang. True friend. Lily or oliver.

"Hello?" i asked in to the phone.

"MILEY!" It was Lily.

"Lily!" I mimicked. "Whats up?"

"Weeelll, I just heard from Mr. Zombie dude, that you're having a REAL wedding?" She asked. That darn boy couldn't keep his mouth shut.

"Yes, Lil, we are. It turns out the dude who married us was a fake, so Jake, the romantic that he is, proposed, and i, of course, said yes. but i told him we where doing it the right way this time." I said

Then, I pulled the phone away because she yelled, "AWESOME! WE CAN HAVE A DOUBLE WEDDING!!!"

The whole room heard. I yelled back in to the phone, "ARE YOU DONE SCREAMING!"

"Yes." she said in a normal voice. "I'll be there in 20 seconds."

"Lil, I'm at my dads house!" I said in alarm.

"I know. LILY IN 10!" She said.

"OPEN THE DOOR!" I yelled to Leslie

She did. "Why," She asked.

Then Lily skated in.

"LILY IS HERE!" She anounced. Faith began screaming her lungs out.

"Lily," I moaned, taking my baby. I began to rock her back and forth.

"Baby, shh shh. Please. You are giving mommy a terrible head ache." I said. Then Jake Came in.

"Miles, I came cause lily told me she talked to you..." He said.

He came face to face with my dad.

"M-Mr. Stewart." He said.

He was scared of my dad. Dad stood ther, then stuck his hand out and said, "Jake. Thank you for taking care of her." He said.

"Yea, honey. Now you wanna come try and get your daughter to stop crying?" I asked. He came and took her in his arms. And she stopped. "Are you kidding me?" I asked.

Dad laughed. "That happedned with you and your brouther all the time. You would never stop crying until the other person was holding you."

Jake, in a daze, shook his hand. Then Jackson walked in.

He stopped at the sight of everyone. "Miles," He finally said.

"Jackson." I said. Then he came and hugged me.

I finally had my family back.

* * *

_**2 Months Later. Jake's POV**_

Over the next two months, Miley became increasingly happier. She had her family back and we where planning our wedding. Well, the wedding was planned. It was tomorrow, acually.

It was a double wedding, with Lily and Oliver. Tonight, Miley and Faith where staying at her dads house, because the wedding was at 10 AM.

I missed her. I saw her 10 minutes ago, but I missed her like HELL. I knew that marrying miley is what i wanna do. I love her, and want ot spend my life with her.

I went to bed that night, thinking about her.

* * *

_**NEXT DAY, MILEY'S POV**_

I woke up at 5 the morning of my wedding. Faith wasn't crying. Lily woke me up.

"Lily. What?" I moaned.

"Miles. Get up! it's our wedding day!" She yelled. Now Faith began to cry.

"Lilly." I moaned. I rolled out of bed, and went to her crib. I picked her up, and cradled her in my arms.

* * *

Four hours later, Me, Lily, Leslie, Jayna and Lily's older sister, Jeda, where in my living room. Leslie, Jayna and Jeda where in their floor length pastel pink bridesmaids dresses, with theiir hair up in beautiful buns with flowers in it. 

Lily was in her white wedding dress. It was strapless with light pink flowers sewn in at the bottom hem and bustline. She had a veil on over her blonde hair.

My dress was also strapless, but it had beaded flowers all over it. My brown curls where up in a beautiful bun on the top of my head, the flowered headband that held the veil in place around it.

Faith was dressed in a little flower girl type dress, she was held by Linda. Dad and Linda had voulenteered to watch her so Jake and I could have a honeymoon. They had told us to go for a week, but i had refused to leave het that long, so we where going to a beautiful hotel on the beach about an hour away for three nights.

The limo showed up, and soon we where at the church. Lily, the girls and I where in the brid's room. I hadn't seen jake since the night before. The wedding director came in. "You guys ready?" She asked. Lily and i looked at each other and nodded.

We walked out to the lobby, where we woiuld enter the church.

My dad and Lily's step dad where waiting. "You girls look beautiful," They both said. We smiled. We heard the music for the bridsmaids start and Jayna then Leslie then eda began to walk.

The director said, "Whenever your ready."

Lily and i turned to eachother and hugged. "Friends forever?" I said.

"Forever." She echoed.

Then Lily took her dads' arm and i took mine. 'Here comes the bride" started and we entered the church. It what seemed like a blink of an eye, we where at the head of the church. Dad kissed my cheek, then put my hand in to jakes, before taking his seat next to linda.

Then The minister said, "We are gathered here to day to join these couples in holy matrimony..." And blah blah blah.

Then he did me and Jake first. "Do you Leslie Jacob Ryan take her, Miley Rae Stewart to be you lawfyul wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" He asked.

Jake smiled at me. "I do."

"Then do you, Miley Rae Stewart, Tak him Leslie Jacob Ryan, to be your lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?" He asked me.

I smiled back at him. "I do," I said.

"And you may now say your vows." The priest said.

Jackson handed jake my ring ,and jake took my hand in his. "Miley, I don't really know what to say, other then, I love you. You are the most beautiful, wonderful, loving girl ever, and i love you so much. I will be honored to have you be Mrs. Ryan. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and i want to be with you for the rest of my life, and after that." He said, as he slid the ring on my finger above my 'engagement' ring.

I had tears in my eyes as i took Jakes ring from Jackson, and slid it on his finger. "Jake, you...you are my everything, and i love you soo much. I have, since i first saw you, even though i didn't realize it. I'm glad that you choose seaview middle when you retuned to a normal life. I'm glad you came in to my life. I love you so much, and...I want to spend the rest of my life with you. With you and our daughter. I love you jake." I said.

"And know, do you Oliver Oscar Oaken, take her, Lillian Ann Truscot to be your lawyfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

Oliver looked in to Lilys eyes and said "I do."

Then, The priest said, "Do you Lillian Ann Truscot take him, Oliver Oscar Oaken to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part?"

"I do."

"You may now recite your vows. Lillian," The Priest said.

"Well, Oliver. We've been friends since pre school. Boy am i glad i wanted your creyons back then. You...give my life meaning. You where there with me through everything, and i want you to be there for the rest of my life. I Love you so much oliver, and...I...I dont know what else to say but that. I love you more that anything." Lily said, sliding A ring on to Olivers Finger.

"And I'm glad you wanted those creyons too. You give my life light, Lily. I Love you so much. And i Always have and I always will. I know we are gunna have a great life together. Even if i am a doughnut sometimes. I love you lily." He siad, sliding the ring on.

"If anyone has any reason why either oif these couples shall not be bonded in holy matrimony, speak now, or forever hold your peace." He said. When nobody stood up, He continued. "Then, by the power vested in me by the commonwealth on California, I now pronounce you two, and you twn husband and wife. You may kiss your brides." The priest said.

Jake lifted my veil from my face, and we kissed, long and hard. Oliver had done the same with Lily.

Me and Jake and Oliver and Lily linked arms, and the priest said, "FOr the very first time, I present to you, Mr and Mrs. Jacob Ryan, And Mr. And Mrs. Oliver Oaken," As we desended back down the ailse, as husband and Wife.

**

* * *

A/N: There you go! Sorry it took so long, but i made it longer to make up for it. I hope you like REVIEW PLEASE.**

** i credit the idea of miley going to her dad's and explaining to crazyforpurple!**

** i credit them having a real wedding to kharen!**

**Thanks for everthing guys! I LOOOOOVE your reviews and ideas. Let me know if you have any ideas, and i'll try to get them in there. I'm probly going to use Mrs.Linley's idea with the apartment and hannah thing.**

**Thanks. For. Everything. REVIEW!!!!!!!**

**-Jeeeeennnnnnnnnn**


	7. Chapter 7

_**MILEYS POV**_

After the reception, we stood in the lobby of the hotel the reception was in with our family.

I stood holding Faith to me. Daddy and Linda where watching her so we could go on a short honeymoon. Well they had demanded...and ordered us to go. They told us to go for a week, but i refused point blank to leave Faith for that long, so we where going for two nights.

"Miley. Honey, she will be fine." Jake said.

"Yes, Miley. Now go on your honeymoon." Linda says.

"But i dont wanna leave her. What if...she gets a fever? Or...a tummy ache...or or...or...or whta if she needs me. And Jake? What if she needs Jake?" I said.

"Miles, I raised you and Jackson. Remeber?" daddy siad. "And while im still unsure about Jackson, you turned out great!" Daddy exclaimed.

"Yea!" Jackson agreed. Then he realized what dad had said, and he exclaimed, "HEY!"

"And I'm a mom too miley. I raised Leslie and let me tell you she was one of the most stubborn babies EVER!" Linda exclaimed.

"And I'll be here to help, Miley," Kellie says. "And I raised the guy your married to. And you know as well as i do that he is...a big baby"

I laughed. "Oh yea." I say. "But i still dont wanna leave her." I said. But before i knew it, Jake was taking her from my arms, kissed her goodbye, handed her to Linda, and was pulling me away. "HEY! Hands off me zombie boy!" I yelped. He didn't. "_LESLIE JACOB_!" I yelp. He immedeatly lets go. I smirk, and run back to Faith. I kiss her fore head. "Mommy will miss you. Mommy and daddy will miss you but we'll be back real soon." I coo.

"Miley. You do know that she has no idea in hell what you are saying?" Jakcosn asks. I smack his arm.

"Yes she does!" I reply.

"Ok, baby, we really gotta go." Jake says. I hug my dad, and Linda, then Kellie and Ken then Jackson, and Leslie.

Jake pulls me off to the waiting limo. Lily and oliver had left about 20 minutes ago. Once the door are shut, and we are on the road, i move closer to jake and cuddle up against him.

He puts his arm around me, and i fll in to an exaughsted sleep. An hour and a half later, he skaes me awake. We arrive at the hotel, and check in. When we get to the room, Jake Picks me up and carries me in to the room. It is a beautiful room. Kicking the door closed with his foot, he carries me to the bed, and puts me down on it.

I sit up. "Well that was a fun ride," I say.

"I know. But you snore." He says.

"I do not snore. And i was talking about you carrying me." I say. "now what do you want to do?" I ask.

He grins, very sexily i might add, and says, "I can think of a few things. "He says.

I grin back, playing along. "Oh and what might those be?"

He gently lays me back on to the bed, and gets on top of me, capturing my lips in the most AMAZING kiss.

His hands slowly slide up my shirt, and pull it off. He then proceeds to unhook my bra. slowly that, along with the rest of mine and all of his clothes come off. His hands run up and down my body as he thrusts in to me.

_Wow._ This was even better then i remember it. We hadn't done this since...the night at the hotel.

"I love you so much," He says as he kisses my neck and chest.

"Well, i would hope so," I mutter, as pleasure fills my body. "And I love you soooo much." I say, echoing him.

* * *

After about three _**AMAZING**_ hours, we both fell asleep. I woke to soft lips against mine. I open my eyes to see Jakes beautiful deep blue eyes above mine. 

"Hey." He says.

"Hi," I say back softly. "What time is it?" I ask sleepily.

"10 o' clock." He answers. I groan. "Jakey, we where up...REALLY late. It is WAY to early fo Miley to be up. This is the first day i dont have a baby screaming for me. Let me sleep, lover boy." I say.

I run away from him. "Fine." He says.

I close my eyes, and fall asleep. for about two minutes. Then, I feel like i'm floating. Until Ice cold water hits me.

I scream, and open my eyes. Jake carried me in to the bathroom, and was holding me under the shower. I flail arond. "WHAT THE HELL!" I scream.

Jake laughs. He walks out of the shower, and puts me down, then reaches in and turns the water off. I stand there, glareing at him, shivering. He turns to me, grinning. "WHY DO YOU FIND THIS SO FUNNY?" I yell at him shivering. "AND WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"Well, i thought it would be funny." He says, grinning like a little boy.

"You thought it would be FUNNY to hold your wife under FREEZING COLD water to wake her up?" I ask icily, still shivering. With out waiting for an answer, i stalk out of the room to go find clothes.

He is a second behind me. "Miley! Come on. It was just a joke," He says, comming up behind me and wraping a towel around my shoulders. I take it, and turn to him.

He tries to put his arms around me, but i take a step back. "Yea well..it was a very stupid and mean joke!" I exclaim.

"Mile, i'm sorry okay!" He exclaims. I shiver in response. "Come on baby, your freezing. Come here." He says and steps towards me. This time i let him put his arms around me. I lay my head against his chest, tears coming down my face.

The shower of freezing coldness had brought me back to that day. The day my mom had died. We where driving along the road near a pond, when we where hit, head on and the car had fallen in to the pond. The Ice cold water hitting my body like knives was the last thing i remembered before everything had gone blank. My mom had died, and i had been in a coma for two days.

"Miley, whats wrong?" Jake asks. He picks me up and carrys to the bed, putting me on his lap and wrapping the covers around us. I bury my face in his chest.

He rubs my back as i cry. "Miley, please tell me whats wrong?" He says softly. So i tell him.

After i'm done telling him, he hugs me to him closer. "I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't know. And its okay. I forgive you. It just...scared me, thats all." I say.

"I dont blame you. It was horrible that you had to go through that." He says.

I just cuddle to him closer. "Hey! How about we go out to lunch?" He asks.

I nod. "Okay. I have to take a shower." I say. I get up off of him, and go to the bathroom. I pause at the door. "Wanna come?" I ask.

He grins. "Is that supposed to be a question?" He asks and follows me in to the bathroom.

* * *

Once we are done, i stay in the bathroom and get ready and do mjy hair and make up. When I am done, i walk out in to the room, and find jake laying on the bed, watching a Hannah Montana music video. 

I stand if front of the TV. He leans to the side, trying to see. "Hey! I was watching that!" He says.

"But why watch me on TV? I'm right here." I say.

He gets up and grins. "True. And this real you, i can kiss." He says, capturing my lips with his. When we pull apart, we walk out of the room and out of the hotel. We walk across the street to a Friendly's. As we walk in, I say, "I love this place"

"I know. Table for two please." He says to the hostess.

She leads us to a corner booth in a secluded area. We order aour drinks, then once the waitress leaves, I move closer to him.

We look over the menus, and order when the waitress comes.

Once he leavs, Jake still doesn't say anything. Thats odd. I usually can't get him to shut up. "Baby, whats wrong?" I ask. Then my cell phone rings.

I flip it open and answer, "Hello?"

"Miley?" Lilys scared, upset voice comes.

"Lily? Whats wrong?" I ask.

"Miles, Oliver and i where watching Faith today, and when we went to check on her, she was way overheated, and we took her to the hospital and...and..." She says, but gets too upset. Some one must have taken the phone from her, because Oliver's voice came next.

"Miles, the doctors wont tell us anything. you havta come back. now." He says.

Something was wrong with my little baby?! "Yea Oliver, we'll be right there. We have to go throw the stufdf in the car and we'll be back asap. Call me when you find out anything." I say, and quickly hand up.

My hand is shaking as i close the phone. "Miles, whats wrong?" Jake asks.

"It's Faith. Something is wrong with Faith. We have to go, now Jake." I say, grabbing my purse.

He takes money out of his wallet, and throws it on the table and follows me as i run out of the resteraunt, and back to the hotel. I run in to the room, and begin throwing stuff in to the suitcases while jake calls the Limo. Once everything is packed, we grab the bags and Jake throws them in to the waiting limo while i check out. We both get in to the limo and begin the three hour ride.

I sit staring in to space.

_Please, dear god, please let my baby be okay. I need her. Please dont take her from me. please._

After what seems like forever, we arrive at the hospital.

We run in and rush up to the pediatric floor. I see Lily, Oliver, jackson, Lesie, Jayna, Linda, Kellie, Daddy and ken in the waiting room. I run up to them, followed by Jake. Daddy, Linda and Kellie Jump up.

"Miles," daddy says. Jake hugs his mother as daddy wraps his arms around me.

"Where is she? Whats wrong?" I frantically ask. He pulls away and pushes me gently down in to a chair.

"We don't know yet," Linda supplies. "They haven't told us any thing."

Jake paces. prop my elbows on me knees, and put my forehead to my hands. "There cant be anything wrong with my baby." I moan. "Thats it. Those doctors are gunna tell me something," I say, jumping up. I salk to the nurse's desk. "I want information on my daughter"I say.

The nurse looks up. "Mrs. Ryan!" Come a voice from behind me. I turn. A doctor is standing behind me. I walk to him. Jake and everyone else appears.

"yes! Wheres is she, where is my baby?" I say frantically.

"Faith is stableized. She has the penumonia. We have her in an incubator, and are regulating her breating. We put an IV in. She shold be fine. Shes in NICU" He said.

"Can we see her?" Jake asks.

"Sure." He says.

I follow his directions and enter the place with Jake. The room is filled with 10 glass incubators. I find the one with Faith in it. She is lauing on the little matress, a IV In her arm. Th arm with no Iv is taped down. She looks so fradgile. I reach my hand in the little opening and feel her forehead. Shes warm. I take her tiny hand in mine. "Oh baby. I'm so sorry." I say, looking at her. Jake is looking at her, stroking her hair.

We stay like that for about 20 minutes until the nurse kicks us out. We return to the waiting room. I sit in a chair. "Is she okay?" Kellie asks.

"She is so tiny in there." I say faintly. "The Doctor says shell be fine. But i wanna hold her. but i cant." I say. We all sit. Then i remember that Jake was going to tell me somthing before we left to come here. "Jake?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"What where you going to say before?" I ask.

"Oh...I...Nothing!" He says. I know he is lying.

"Jake." I say.

He turns to me. "Miles...I have to go to africa to do a movie for a year and a half.," He finally says.

I stare at him, saying nothing. Then, still silent as tears begin to form, i shoot up and make to run. But Jake grabs my arm. "Miley wait!" He says.

I whip around. "NO! NO!" I yell. "I'm done waiting for you, Jacob Ryan. All i EVER do is wait for you. I have lost SO too much already Jake. I have lost my Mother, I might lose my baby, and i've lost YOU countless times. If i loose you again, it is going to be my choice and for the LAST time. You never change Jake. I know youve tried to change for me, but you will always be Jake Ryan the ego maniac actor. You love acting, and i'm not going to take that away from you. But No matter how much i love you, and no matter how much you claim to love me, you will still always be THE Jake Ryan. And so, you go do the stupid movie. But when you come back, i will NOT be waiting, and neither Will Faith. I will not subject MY daughter to her father constantly leaving throughout her life for extended periods. . So before you go, think about what your losing. I dont know if you CARE about what you will lose, but just think about it." I say, then pull my arm away, and with tears streaming down my face, I run off.

I dont know how far i run, but i run. When i stop, i'm out of breath. i sit down in a chair, and sob.

_**JAKE'S POV**_

I look as Miley ran off. She was right. She WAS always waiting for me. But how could she even SUGGEST that i don't love her. I see Lily, Leslie and Jayna give me dirty looks before running off after Miley.

I sink in to the chair behind me as i say, "Shes right."

"What, honey," Mom asks.

I look up at my parents, Miley's dad and stepmom, and Jackson and Oliver. "Shes right. She is always waiting for me. I...I always leave her to do a movie. I'm a stupid, selfish bastard." I say.

I heard jackson mutter, "you got that right."

I look up at him. "You know jackson, I may be stupid but i do love your sister and our daughter. SO shut the hell up." I say.

My mom sits next to me. "Honey. Miley does have a point. You have to think. Whats relly important. What do you really want. Because i think Miley means what she said. IS you actiung more importand that her and Faith. You need to make the right choice for you. But think what youd be giving up if you do the movie." She says.

I look up at my momk. "I love Miley. More that anything. Her and Faith mean everything to me. I woldn't risk losing them for ANYHING." I say.

"Well, you dont need to tell us that baby. You need to tell Miley." she says softly.

I nod. As i walk down the halls looking for her i pull out my cell phone. I dial my agents number. I pause in a hallway as he picks up. "Bob Marshall"

"Bob. Its Jake."

"Jake, my man. Ready to dsing some contracts?"

"Acually Bob. Unless there is anyway that the movie can be filmed in California, I can't do it." I say.

"What? But Jake..." He says.

"No Buts, Bob. My wife and daughter are more imprtant to me. I'm not leaving them." I say firmly.

"But Jake, there are certaint scenesthat HAVE to be filmed in Nigeria."

"Well, then get someone else to do it. I cant leave Miley and our daughter. This movie is not worth losing them." I say, then hang up.

I turn to go find Miley, but she is standing behind me, crying.

"Did you hear all that?" I ask. She nods. "Then you need to know Miley, That I love you SOOOOOO much. You mean everything to me. I love you, and I love faith. No Movie is worth leaving you and losing you." I say.

She saftly walks up to me, and kisses my lips softly, then puts her arms around my neck. I put my arms around her waist, and pull her close to me. She rests her head against my chest. I breathe in the beautiful smell of her hair and think, _nothing is worth losing this. NOTHING._

* * *

THE END!

So If you guys want, I WILL write a sequel. Its up to you! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

--JEEEENNNN


	8. NOTE: CONTAINS SEQUEL INFO AND THANK YOU

The yeses have it! I'm writing a sequel. I have an idea but after you guys start reading it, plese give me ideas!!!

It may be up tonight, but tomorrow at the latest!

Be on the look out!!!

I think it is going to be called, _Reality_.

Sooooo...be on the look out!

Oh and i'd like to thank all the people that read this story, byut i'd like to thank the peopl who took the time to review it even moooore!!! Thanks a bunchez!!!

---JEEENNN :)(:


	9. SEQUEL

Hey peoples! The sequel is up!

It is called _Reality_

I hope you go read it!!

Please read my other stories:

When things fall apart

Seven years later

someone like you

Mistakes and corrections

As always, Thank you SOOOOOO Much for reading and reviewing!!!

--JEEEEEEEENNN


	10. COMMING SOON

COMMING SOOON TO A SCREEN NEAR YOU!:

Miley, Oliver and Lily are 19. They go to three seprate colleges. They come home one summer, and see each other, Oliver bringing news.

Miley has a secret...not that shes hannah, but a different one. She loves Oliver. When Oliver;s surprise is revealed, what will happen? Does he feel the same way...or not?

This is a Moliver(?, MAYBE!) Lackson story, and will be on a comuter screen near you within this week! It will be called, _Decsisons About Love._

LOOK FOR IT!


End file.
